Generally, an electronic device for vehicles, such as a car navigation device, which is, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1, is installed in an interior of a vehicle, such as a passenger car, a truck, or a bus. Furthermore, portable electronic devices that can be carried by a user, such as a laptop computer or a personal digital assistance (PDA), and the like are widely popular.
Electronic devices, such as electronic devices for vehicles and the portable electronic devices, include a universal serial bus (USB) connecting unit represented by, for example, a USB standard. The USB connecting unit allows electric connection with other electronic devices, such as that disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The USB connecting unit includes a receiving-side connector. A connecting-side connector of another electronic device, namely a connecting electronic device (a USB device in Patent Document 1) that is a connection-subject, is connected with the receiving-side connector. As a result of the receiving-side connector and the connecting-side connector being connected, an electric connection between the connecting electronic device and an electronic device is achieved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-316711